


she's got a secret, that i don't mind keeping

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F, Teen Wolf Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no matter what, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone else thinks, kate's happiness is what matters the most to her.<br/>(in which kate is a serial killer and lydia really doesn't mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's got a secret, that i don't mind keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of tw femslash week. Prompt was 'rare pair'.

She's pretty sure Kate doesn't realize that she knows.

It's in the way she smiles, completely carefree, light shining in her eyes. It's in the way she laughs, head tilted back, full of life. It's in the way she just doesn't seem to care, forever grinning, forever giggling. She acts like nothing is wrong, lying about where she's been and what she's been doing. But Lydia knows.

It's not like she's hiding it well.

Lydia has seen the blood splatters on the walls before, usually on the pristine tiles of their bathroom, and, no matter how much Kate explains that she cut herself shaving, she knows it isn't blood from her roommate's legs, it's from the chest of some poor, unsuspecting girl from the bad side of town.

The redhead has seen her long list of weapons, from pistols, to rifles, to daggers, to swords. She's seen the way she could handle those weapons with accuracy, arrow on target, knife on target, bullet on target. She knows what she could do when angered.

She's heard the screams, loud and piercing from her victims, because Kate thought she had left and thought it had been the perfect time, but no, no it hadn't been. She's seen the blood dripping to the ground, red against her friend's arms and the black of her clothes. She's heard the sound as the gun goes off, the arrow flies or the knife slides. She's seen the look of absolute pleasure on the blonde's face, and the absolute pain on her victims.

But, to be honest, she doesn't really mind.

She should feel sorry for the people who fall to Kate's hands, who don't deserve this, but there is less empathy and more, well, nonchalance. It doesn't matter to her now, how utterly wrong this is, because she can feel and see the rush it gives Kate, the glee painted clearly on her face, and no matter what, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone else thinks, Kate's happiness is what matters the most to her.

And the look of pure joy on her face at any moment, whether it's red with blush or covered with blood, is all that she cares about. So when Kate rushes back home, clean and pristine, no sign of her activities, Lydia will just smile and ask her what she wants for dinner. As she glances at her hanging up her coat to see the tell tale scratches on her arms and the slight crimson on her shirt, Lydia will tease her about fighting and rough sex. And never will she say anything about what she knows.

After all, she doesn't want to become her next victim.


End file.
